


Short Shorts

by EnchantedEvil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvil/pseuds/EnchantedEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shorts that Stiles was wearing were most definitely helping him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Shorts

Derek's hand was rubbing up and down Stiles thigh.

Derek's hand was rubbing up his _fucking thigh,_ and Stiles was most certainly responding well to the attention.

The little sport shorts that he had worn over were doing nothing to help, as Derek kept running his finger around the end of them, pushing them up to expose more of his thigh. The shorts also did nothing to hide the tent that he was starting to pitch, and a little wet spot where he had started to leak.

Derek leant in a little closer, hand Still running up and down his thigh,getting higher and higher by the second.

"Stiles" murmured Derek, breathing into his ear. "Do you want this?"

"Cant you tell?" retorted Stiles, hands starting to shake slightly from excitement.

Derek gave a chuckle. "What your body and what your mind say are two different things Stiles. I want to make sure you're ready."

"Derek. No one is more wanting of this than me."

"Good". Murmured Derek, hand now playing with the outside of Stiles boxers. "I've wanted to be with you for a long time.

"We're boyfriends Derek."

"That's not what I meant Stiles. This is what i meant" He growled as he ran his finger over the outline of Stiles shorts, right where his cock had fully hardened under the lustful gaze of the alpha.

A shudder went through Stiles body. "You're a tease Derek.

"It's only teasing if I don't follow through Stiles. And I most certainly intend to" he whispered, as he cupped Stiles face, and leant in for a kiss.

It was sloppy and dirty and Stiles loved every second of it. Derek didn't hold back, letting his tounge explore the inside of Stiles mouth, before breaking it off, to only give Stiles lips a seductive lick.

"Now". Growled Derek, "lets see what their is to play with." as he pulled down Stiles shorts, letting them fall to the floor. He then leant down so that his face was in Stiles crotch, and began to pull down Stiles boxers with his sharp teeth, allowing Stiles cock to flop out and the boxers faced the same fate as the shorts.

"Delicious" Growled Derek, eyes glowing red. "Lets see how you taste" he said, as he licked the underside of Stiles shaft as if it were a lollipop.

The groan of pleasure was well earned as Stiles hands started to shake more from excitement. This was much better than jacking off. Much, much better.

Derek was slowly licking the head of Stiles shaft, lapping up all if the pre as it flowed out of his cock. After what seemed a eternity of torture, Derek shoved Stiles entire shaft down his throat, humming with enjoyment as he went.

"FUCK!" Screeched Stiles, throwing his head back in a fit of pleasure, hands desperately trying to find something to grip, as the alpha began to work his shaft.

Derek was swallowing Stiles cock with every thrust into his mouth. Stiles noticed that Derek has pulled his cock out of his jeans, and was stroking it in time with his sucking.

"Ah-ah Fuck Derek! I'm so fucking close don't you dare stop!" Wailed Stiles, moaning with every thrust

Derek  only hummed around his cock and sped up his work. He moved faster and faster, head and hand both becoming a blur as they worked both cocks.

"Oh fuck Derek! Oh god!-I'm fucking gonna-"

And with a mighty moan of pleasure, Stiles came down Derek's throat, and watched as Derek gulped it down greedy. One load, two load, he lost count the amount of times Derek swallowed.

"Mmmmmmmm!" growled Derek, hand Stroking his cock going faster and faster until with a growl around Stiles softening cock, Derek spilled his seed all over the floor, making a sticky mess on the carpet.

"Oh god" whispered Stiles, voice breathless as he hung his head back. " That was fucking _amazing."_

Derek let go of Stiles cock with a pop as it escaped his lips.  "I'm glad you liked it Stiles" he said with a smile on his face. "We should do it more often now."

Stiles gave him a breathless kiss. "Only if we can try it the other way."

Derek gave him a feral grin. "I think that can be arranged baby".

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome :D


End file.
